parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Original Parker Lot Comic
The following is a list of transcripts for the original concept of Parker Lot, which was written in May 2009, a few days before the official beginning of the webcomic. The comics went through a large story arc in 3-panel strips similar to the comic as it is now. The comics' difference from the comic it is now is not very different. Although, Jim does not have a last name and Little Star and Tommy do not currently appear in Parker Lot. The plot of the comic was different, too as it focused on a club of kids that want to invite Matt as a member. But, the first two comics of the original concept were later changed minorly for the webcomic. Credits Writer - BuddyComics '' ''Animator - BuddyComics '' ''Director - BuddyComics '' Parker Lot - School (original version) ''(Matt is standing in front of his school) '' ''Matt: It looks okay. '' ''(Matt walks through a hallway with students crying, bullies beating up smaller kids, the principal announcing his wallet has been stolen, students being given Fs, and Matt looks not suprised) '' ''(Matt enters classroom and looks awestruck) '' ''Matt: I didn't know there wasn't doors in the bathroom. '' Parker Lot - Names (original version) ''(Matt looks up and sees his teacher Mrs. Scald) '' ''Mrs. Scald: You must be...uh, what is your name? '' ''Matt: Joe. Joe Mama. '' ''(Mrs. Scald points over to a student behind him) '' ''Mrs. Scald: No, he's over there. '' ''Joe Mama: Yo. '' Parker Lot - Lunch ''(Matt is walking in a cafeteria to a register) '' ''Matt: Lunchy. '' ''(Matt looks at the lunch lady ready to get his lunch) '' ''Matt: What do you have here? '' ''Lunchlady: Sandwiches, cookies, pizza, milk, and brains. '' ''(Matt looks confused) '' ''Matt: What was that last one? '' ''Lunchlady: Milk? '' Parker Lot - Knock Out ''(A student named Jim walks over to Matt, who is eating and Jim is holding a big rock which Jim throws at Matt. Then, Jim walks away dragging Matt with his hands to an unknown place) '' ''Jim: I don't know what's heavier. '' Parker Lot - Lost ''(Matt wakes up with a symbol on his chest) '' ''Matt: Where am I? '' ''(A shirt is thrown to him) '' ''Voice: There's your shirt. '' ''Matt: What the @#$% is up with this place? '' Parker Lot - Meeting ''(Matt is approached by figures wearing cloaks) '' ''Figure: I see you have awoken. '' ''Matt: I have no idea who you are and where I am! '' ''(Figures pull off hoods of cloaks to reveal Jim and three other kids) '' ''Jim: I am Jim Warner, the one with the glasses is Scooter Williams, afro one is Little Star Jackson, and Tommy. '' ''Tommy: I touch myself at night. '' Parker Lot - Surprise ''(Jim sits at a table and Matt follows him) '' ''Matt: Can you take off the cloaks? They're kinda scary. '' ''Jim: Sure, why not. (Matt walks off) ''Matt: I can't take anymore suprises. '' ''(A robot approaches Matt) '' ''Robot: Hello, Master Matthew. '' See also *Parker Lot